Project: Ice Age 6
by j-fiction
Summary: This is my upcoming project for an Ice Age 6 story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm here with a special announcement to make. I've been on the site for like five years and I haven't posted a story since.

Well now you don't have to complain because I'm coming up with a great story in the next year or two, which is Ice Age 6. I know some people don't want a sixth movie, but as a big fan, I can't help it. I was hoping Blue Sky Studios could make one in 2019 or 2020, but they just want to focus on other film projects, so we might not get another Ice Age movie until 2021 or 2022.

I've decided to do my own version of Ice Age 6 since it'll be taking a long time to get the real one made. I really had a hard time over the years to come up with a really good story, but now I think I'm getting like halfway through the plot and characters to use.

In the next chapter, I'll be talking about the plot points and characters in the story and see if you guys have any ideas for me. Feel free to review and fav me!


	2. Plotlines and Characters

Okay, now here are some ideas I've came up with for my Ice Age 6 story. So far, I've got a good title, some good plotlines and some good characters. I might need some help from you guys if you have any ideas I could add in the story.

My story will be called Ice Age: Hurricane Havoc, which will be about the herd trying to survive a huge tsnami that was caused by Scrat. And I know what you're all thinking, this is like another water-based problem similar to The Meltdown, but this is about stopping a huge wave storm, not about global warming. The reason I choose a hurricane is because since they face a lot of natural disasters, I had to come up with something very epic and different from the other ones they faced like Continental Drift was a geological disaster and Collision Course was a meteorlogical disaster, so I decided a hurricane as a hydrological disaster.

There are some plotlines I've came up with the story so far, but I kindly can accept any request ideas from anyone.

* * *

\- For Manny's story, it would be about when Peaches and Julian are talking about having kids, he becomes worried that he's not ready to be a grandfather yet.

\- Diego and Shira would have cubs that are about in their pre-teens. Since the story will take place a year after Collision Course, I would say that after Peaches and Julian's wedding, Shira could get pregnant and tiger pregnancy periods only take like 3 1/2 months and tigers don't reach adulthood until like 4-5 years. In this story, they're a bit-overprotective of their kids who want to run around in the wild.

\- As for Sid, maybe it'll be about him and Brooke trying to plan out they're wedding.

\- For Buck, he'll make a return and he'll face some lonliness problems because he's become estranged to Bronwyn, who, to him, is now a teenager since fruit and vegetables get ripe and can't live for like decades. During the adventure, he'll meet a female weasel and falls in love with her. I'll say his pineapple wife died from being rotten a.k.a. old age.

\- And Crash and Eddie..., well I was thinking of giving them love interests too since they don't get much screen time and have been mostly neglected, or I could just leave them as mischievous troublemakers.

\- Scrat might be a problem because I don't like him a lot, but he will be in the opening and ending of the story. I just need some help on what kind of antics he could get into.

\- As the story will be about a hurricane, the beginning with have the herd seperated by a flash flood and will reunite near the end. They'll be split into two groups (Manny, Ellie, Diego, Shira, Sid, Brooke, and Buck) (Peaches, Julian, Diego ans Shira's kids, Crash, and Eddie).

\- In order to stop a massive wave from hitting them, they must find a mystical artifact to hold back the water. They'll come across a group of treasure hunters looking for the artifact.

That's all I have for now, but I'll come up with more plot points later and feel free to give me other ideas.

* * *

And for the characters, here are some that are returning and some new ones that are my OCs.

Returning Characters

 **Manny** , a wooly mammoth, Ellie's husband, Peaches' father, and the leader of the herd.

 **Sid** , a ground sloth, Brooke's boyfriend, and co-leader of the herd.

 **Diego** , a saber-tooth tiger, Shira's husband, Aidan and Alyssa's father, and co-leader of the herd.

 **Ellie** , a female wooly mammoth, Manny's wife, Peaches' mother, and Crash and Eddie's adopted sister.

 **Crash** , a possum, Eddie's twin brother, and Ellie's adopted brother.

 **Eddie** , a possum, Crash's twin brother, and Ellie's adopted brother.

 **Peaches** , a female wooly mammoth, Manny and Ellie's daughter and Julian's wife.

 **Buck** , a one-eyed, fearless weasel who is a dino-hunter and has a pumpkin daughter named Bronwyn.

 **Shira** , a female saber-tooth tiger, a former pirate, Diego's wife, and Aidan and Alyssa's mother.

 **Brooke** , a female ground sloth, who is secretly a 100 years old, and Sid's girlfriend.

 **Julian** , a wooly mammoth and Peaches' husband.

 **Scrat** , a saber-tooth squirrel who always chases after his acorn.

New Characters

 **Butch** , a tough polar bear and the leader of his treasure hunting crew.

 **Amber** , a female weasel, who is a member of Butch's crew, and Buck's love interest.

 **Aidan** , a young saber-tooth tiger, Diego and Shira's son, and Alyssa's brother.

 **Alyssa** , a young saber-tooth tiger, Diego and Shira's daughter, and Aidan's sister.

 **Chelsea** , a female possum, Brittany's twin sister and Crash's love interest.

 **Brittany** , a female possum, Chelsea's twin sister and Eddie's love interest.

 **Felix** , an osprey who is a member of Buths' crew.

 **Spike** , a hyperactive porcupine who is a member of Butch's crew

 **Penelope** , a skunk who is a member of Butch's crew.

That's all the characters I've got so far, but again, review me any more I can include in this story. I'll probably give you guys some updates later this year, and then I could probably start on my fanfic next year.


	3. Some Updates

Ok now guys, I've got a few updates for my future fanfic.

\- I decided that I will give Crash and Eddie love interests. I've been thinking about this for a while since they don't appear so much in the films, so I've thought of extending their roles and have a little plot for them. For the story, they've become a bit bored of their unusual antics and want more in life, so when they get separated by their friends, they meet two female possum twin sisters and start to fall in love with them on their journey. I know people will say that Crash and Eddie only have each other, but I think these guys have been neglected for far too long and they should at least have a proper role.

\- I will change the names of Diego and Shira's cubs because the old ones were sounding a bit meh to me. Their new names will be Aidan and Alyssa.

That's all I've got for now, but again, feel free to review me any ideas!


End file.
